No comments
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras la derrota total por parte de los Mugiwara en el Grove 12 del archipiélago Shabondi cada uno de ellos ha permanecido, durante los dos años que les indicó Luffy, fortaleciéndose para que algo así no volviera a ocurrir. Hoy Roronoa Zoro ha regresado.


**No comments**

Si había algo que a Zoro se le escapaba era el tiempo. Y no en el sentido de no utilizarlo de manera correcta si no porque le resultaba imposible, o lo más cercano que uno podía, el poder darse cuenta de cuánto habría pasado. Normalmente era un pensamiento al que no le dedicaba ninguna importancia, principalmente porque, si se vive día a día, ¿para qué pararse a pensar en cómo pasa el tiempo a tu alrededor?

Aún así podía notar cómo había cambiado Shabondi, principalmente por el aumento de zonas en dónde los kaizoku campaban libremente. Lo que significaba que, por alguna razón, debía haber menos marines en el archipiélago. Tampoco es que fuera algo que le resultase especialmente importante a Zoro porque, ¿marines o kaizoku?, él se enfrentaba a ambos sin distinciones.

Su tranquilo caminar lo llevaba al punto de reunión con sus nakama y, aunque pareciera extraño el verlo caminar con tanta seguridad, en esta ocasión había cierta trampa porque estaba siguiendo una guía. La vivre card que les entregó Silvers Rayleigh antes de que abandonasen el bar donde les contó acerca de su pasado junto a Roger. En verdad no se acordaba en dónde quedaba dicho bar pero suponía que la vivre card lo llevaría hasta allí, dado que Rayleigh pasaba su tiempo allí, aunque podría encontrarse otra vez siendo subastado o algo parecido, pero Zoro suponía que, siendo la hora de la reunión anunciada, estaría también en el bar… aunque, ¿qué se supone que hacía entonces en el Grove 72?

¡No podía ser cierto, pero si había estado siguiendo la indicación de la vivre card y esta indicaba esta dirección!

La vivre card indicaba hacia el noreste.

—¡¿Nani?— el kenshi miraba con absoluta incredulidad como el trozo de papel trataba, inútilmente, salir volando en dicha dirección estando atada a un hilo que estaba anudado en Shandai Kitetsu—. ¿Desde cuándo está señalando para ese lugar?

Farfullando para si mismo se puso en marcha nuevamente y, un tiempo indeterminado más tarde, tras pasearse por casi todos los Groves existentes en Shabondi, acabó a los pies de unas escaleras que la vivre card le instigaba a subir.

—Más te vale estar en lo cierto en esta ocasión o te prenderé fuego— le amenazó Zoro a la vivre card.

Finalmente ante Zoro se alzaba el 'Shakky's Rip-off Bar' y el kenshi pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio que pronto se tornó en gruñido de molestia ante el fatal pensamiento de haber llegado, una vez más, de último a la reunión después de dos años. Estaba seguro que Sanji se burlaría por ello hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Antes de entrar en el bar liberó la vivre card para luego guardársela en el bolsillo. No estaba muy seguro cómo habrían hecho el resto de sus nakama para seguir las indicaciones de sus vivre cards pero dudaba mucho que fuera cómo él las había seguido.

Zoro entró en el bar con una actitud tranquila y aparentando indiferencia para tratar que sus nakama no le recordasen, a las primeras, de su tardanza. Por suerte se trataba de un bar y podía ir hasta la barra para poder enfrascarse en algo para beber. Podía sentir un montón de miradas sobre su persona pero las apartó a un lado. La única con la que no pudo hacer esto fue con la de Shakky, la dueña del bar, que estaba frente a él, al otro lado de la barra con un cigarrillo en los labios y una mirada ¿sorprendida?

—En estos momentos no tengo dinero pero podrías darme algo de beber. Te pagaré luego. No sé, podría volver a entregar la cabeza de algún kaizoku. La de Sanji ya mismos. Así servirá de algo esa cabeza suya tan rara.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, Roronoa. Y bienvenido de nuevo— Shakky le puso delante una jarra de biiru—. Nunca pensé que, precisamente tú, fueras a llegar el primero.

La jarra se quedó apenas a unos centímetros de los labios de Zoro y este apenas quiso a entrar a valorar el tono usado por Shakky en aquel último comentario.

—¿Cómo qué el primero?

Volviéndose se enfrentó al resto del bar en donde se encontró con Duval, vendado de pies a cabeza, lo que era un punto a su favor, junto a varios de sus nakama, los Jinetes de la Vida Rosa, pero ni rastro de sus propios nakama.

—Así es, muchacho. Eres el primero pero estoy seguro que el resto no tardará mucho en llegar— dijo alguien tras un periódico que, una vez lo bajó, resultó ser Rayleigh.

Zoro, afortunadamente ya se había bebido la biiru, se quedó mirando fijamente a Rayleigh a la cara, de la misma manera que este se quedó mirando para la de Zoro. No podía saberse cuánto tiempo quedaron así hasta que la voz de Shakky los trajo de vuelta.

—Se nota que forma parte de la nueva era de la piratería— dijo Shakky con un deje de humor en su tono.

Un tono de voz que ha Zoro no le hizo si no recordar a uno de sus nakama. Esa mujer que parecía disfrutar tanto confundiéndolo con solamente unas palabras o unas miradas. Y, ciertamente, si que podía decirse que formaba parte de la nueva era teniendo a Shakky como su imagen del pasado. No obstante ambas parecían de la opinión de que la información resultaba ser algo a tener muy en cuenta.

_Mmm…_

—¿El Sunny?— preguntó apartando la vista de Rayleigh, como sus pensamientos de Robin.

—Uno de mis jinetes te acompañará, nakama de mi maestro— dijo Duval, y no pudo elegir palabras menos adecuadas.

—No hace falta. Solamente necesito la dirección.

—Debes ir al Grove 17— le indicó Shakky exhalando una bocanada de humo.

En verdad no era lo mismo el seguir las indicaciones de la vivre card que las del propio Zoro. Podía ser que hubiera llegado el primero a Shabondi pero no estaba claro que no sería el primero en llegar al Sunny.

Cuánto más cambian las cosas, más siguen como siempre.

—  
**END**or**FIN  
**—

Semejanzas entre la antigua era de la piratería y la nueva en la imagen de Rayleigh y Shakky respecto a Zoro y Robin. Afortunadamente Robin no fuma, y dudo mucho que lo haga :)  
Si, un pequeño one-shot correspondiente luego de los dos años de separación, y entrenamiento, por supuesto.  
Estoy seguro que el encuentro con Zoro fue mucho más _normal_ que el que Rayleigh soportó con Sanji hehehehe

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
